


Room for More

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [20]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: After a movie night and takeout, what better dessert is there than sex with your two gorgeous boyfriends?





	Room for More

Amber heard Kyungsoo’s singing from down the hall and smiled, pausing in the entryway to listen. The smaller of her boyfriends was also in his pajamas, just a pair of gray shorts and what looked to be one of Chanyeol’s black t-shirts, sliding halfway off of his shoulder. Kyungsoo was humming one of Chanyeol’s recent works in progress, his pet project song on his days off from the radio station, and browsing through their dvds.

“I thought we already decided on Mulan.” Amber padded further into the room, resting her chin on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo turned to kiss her cheek, before focusing his attention on their dvd rack. “We did. I just realized Chanyeol must have put movies back last because they’re all over the place. I found Iron Man in the g section rather than i.”

“Actually I think that’s on me. At least for Iron Man. I can’t be sure with the others.” Amber rested a hand on his hip, staying close.

She could feel Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump in defeat before he sighed. “Why do we even try to alphabetize them? Or should I just say me?”

Amber chuckled before giving his cheek another kiss. “Because when they are organized they really are easier to find. Too bad that’s a lot of work, yeah?”

They both heard the door, the shuffling of plastic bags. Amber peeled herself away from Kyungsoo’s complaints to go greet Chanyeol at the door. He’d already texted them about grabbing dinner on his way home, his arms loaded with Chinese takeout. Standing on her tiptoes, Amber pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, grabbing a couple of the bags in the process.

“I got extra eggrolls.” Chanyeol beamed, hair wild from being under his snapback all day. “Auntie Lee told me to behave myself and share.”

Amber let him lean on her so he could pry his shoes off and not topple over. Somewhere in the midst of shoe removal, Kyungsoo joined them in the entryway, moving over to grab the final bag from Chanyeol’s arm. Before he could step back, Chanyeol folded the smaller man into a tight hug, nuzzling into his hair.

“My sweet, sweet Soo,” Chanyeol cooed despite Kyungsoo grumbling in his arms. “Are you ready to defeat the huns?”

Kyungsoo wriggled free, face scrunched with irritation, but it was all puff and no substance; Amber could see the amusement in the corners of his eyes. He kept his voice monotone as he replied, “Did they send me daughters-”

Slinging an arm over each of her boyfriends, Amber grinned and jumped in, “When I asked for sons!”

Chanyeol laughed with his whole body, toothy and bright, not even able to continue the song. “You guys okay to set up while I change?”

“I’m going to eat it all before you get back.” Kyungsoo was already taking his bags into the living room, where Amber could see the movie at the introductory screen.

A few more minutes of shuffling followed until they were all in their pajamas, Chanyeol sandwiched between them, as they started the movie. They ate in relative silence, save for occasionally joining in the songs or quoting the more iconic lines. By the time “Make a Man out of You” came on, even Kyungsoo had joined in, feet intertwined with Chanyeol’s on the ottoman.

They were surprisingly all still awake when the movie ended and by the way Chanyeol was tracing circles along her side, Amber had an idea what was on his mind. She nosed against his neck, satisfied when he shuddered.

“Am I that obvious?” Chanyeol pouted, but it was entirely superficial, Amber could see him fighting not to grin instead.

Kyungsoo chuckled, rubbing his thigh. “We have been dating for two years. We’re essentially transparent.”

Amber stood from the couch. Stretching, her tank rose and revealed a flash of belly. She could feel her boyfriends’ eyes on her body and she grinned, running a hand through her hair. “Well whatever we’re doing, we are _not_ doing it on the couch this time.”

The memory of the cushion slipping off while she rode Kyungsoo, causing them both to tumble to the floor was fresh enough to be a warning. Chanyeol, like a good boyfriend, had laughed so hard he didn’t even have the ability to help them up till he calmed. By then the mood had evaporated and they went to sleep early, all crammed together in the master bedroom. 

Chanyeol joined her in standing, leaning down to brush their noses before giving her quick kiss. “Logistics or Kyungsoo will get snippy.”

Amber heard the smaller man swat his ass, caught Chanyeol’s reactive yelp as they kissed.

“I’m always snippy.” He stood as well, Amber catching the movement from the corner of her vision. “But I would like to know.”

Pulling back, Amber tapped her lower lip. “I think I need Soo in my mouth.”

She loved the way Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened when he was invested in what was being said; rich with intensity and heat. Rather than take a step closer to the two of them, he took a step back towards the bedroom to direct the conversation where he wanted them all to end up.

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s wrist, then hers; letting Kyungsoo lead their train down the hall. “And me?”

Amber traced a circle along the pulse point of his wrist. “Any suggestions?”

“Maybe some tug of war?” Chanyeol always did like spitroasting even if he hated the term for it.

When they made it to the bedroom, Kyungsoo tugged off his shirt with efficiency rather than to tease. The action still made both of his partners take notice, Amber licking the corner of her mouth as she watched. Chanyeol draped himself over her, nosing along her neck as he joined her.

Aware of the attention, Kyungsoo tried to roll his eyes in annoyance, but they both caught the flush reaching all the way to his ears.

As Kyungsoo kicked off his shorts, Amber already eyeing his half-hard cock, Chanyeol started to tug at her tank until she finally raised her arms so he could add it to the growing pile on the floor. In an attempt to swing control back into her hands, Amber then pushed her shorts and underwear down, making sure to move so her ass ground right back into Chanyeol’s erection.

She pulled a low groan from her taller boyfriend, while Kyungsoo gave an approving smirk.

Since Chanyeol was a few steps behind, she made her way over to Kyungsoo, walking her hands up his chest before leaning in to kiss along his jaw. Amber loved both of her boyfriends, but Kyungsoo’s height was a lot easier on her neck when she wanted to leave him covered in hickeys. Kyungsoo then often rewarded her with some of his moans, warm and rich and going straight to her belly.

Walking them back towards the bed, Kyungsoo pulled away first to sit on the edge and cup her breasts. With a low groan he sucked at the left while tracing circles with his thumb along the right. She tilted her head back with a breathy moan, toes curling into the carpet.

She felt Chanyeol come up behind her, felt the head of his cock bump against her ass. One of her hands moved back behind her to cup his jaw, tilting her head up and back to look at him. His smile was irrevocably fond, as if this was a sentimental moment rather than the warm-up to pretty intense sex.

When Kyungsoo pulled back from her chest, looking smug and sated, she became aware just how wet she was already. Chanyeol was gently rocking against her, cock sliding between her cheeks.

Chanyeol leaned down, catching Kyungsoo’s lips briefly in a kiss. Being between them like this always gave Amber a thrill, sharp and pleasant. She could watch how Kyungsoo would master Chanyeol’s mouth, the taller man pliant and greedily opening for his tongue.

She rubbed Kyungsoo’s chest as she watched them, rolling her hips back against Chanyeol’s cock not to urge them into stopping to focus on her, but more to thank them for the show. It did stop them, though. Kyungsoo moaned, lips red and full, kissing her one more time before shimmying back further on the bed.

After a smack to the ass from Chanyeol, Amber turning to give him a quick, heatless glare, she crawled fully up onto the bed. Kyungsoo’s cock was beading with arousal, as angry red as his lips and she could already imagine it throbbing in her mouth.

Still on her hands and knees, she brought one hand up to stroke the shaft while she took the head into her mouth. His taste flooded her senses, salty and strong, and she nearly missed the groan that he gave as he slid his fingers into her hair.

As she started to take more of Kyungsoo down, she felt the bed shift, Chanyeol pressing kisses down her spine. She moaned around the cock in her mouth, eyes falling closed with pleasure. Chanyeol’s hands smoothed up her thighs and cupped her ass, spreading her open. The cool air against her slick thighs made her knees feel weak, made her shudder as Chanyeol groaned at the sight.

Kyungsoo wasn’t wordy in bed, or in general, but Chanyeol lauded praises to the both of them as if to make up for it.

“Fuck, you have no idea how fucking delectable you look.” His voice was a little thicker now and she could feel his breath against her entrance. Amber wriggled her hips, arching her back up to entice him. His cock was massive and she needed it in her.

Before she could even grumble her complaints, Kyungsoo swore beneath his breath, head tilting back into the pillows. Amber flicked her gaze up to him, drinking in the sight of him panting, biting his own lip to stifle his groans.

Tug of war was a fitting title, because her attention kept being pulled from one boyfriend to the other. Just as she started to swirl her tongue around the head of Kyungsoo’s thick cock, Chanyeol slid into her. Amber had to pull off of Kyungsoo’s cock to groan, resting her head on his thigh.

“Oh, fuck.” She mouthed at Kyungsoo’s thigh as she scrambled to stable herself, keep her knees from buckling. There was just so much and how it was all inside her she didn’t even know. It pushed the air straight from her lungs.

Kyungsoo brushed his thumb over the corner of her mouth, and Amber was amazed how patient he was being even though she pulled off in the middle of a blowjob. She spared him a glance up, smiling before moving to take him back into her mouth.

Chanyeol had remained patient, but the moment she continued her oral ministrations, he slammed in with a brutal thrust. It lurched her forward, Kyungsoo’s cock pushing further into her mouth, barely grazing her throat. The noise the smaller man made was ripped from him, a sharp cry of pleasure as he gripped her hair tight.

Amber relaxed her throat, prepared as Chanyeol moved in slow, heavy thrusts. She could feel her breasts swing, feel the slap of his balls against her as he pounded in deep. His hands dug into her hips and Kyungsoo’s stayed in her hair, leaving her swaying in their rhythm. It was so intense it had her spiraling up, like a plane doing tricks in the sky.

She let herself sink down further, hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs as she let him rut into her mouth. His low grunts made her tremble, made her close her eyes to try and reel her senses back in. Chanyeol’s moan joined in, beautiful cacophony, husky and accented with another deep thrust into her. It was only both of their hands, the ripples of their thrusts that even kept her upright at this point.

Her abdomen tightened, her body fluttering around Chanyeol’s dick as she got closer to orgasm. Amber groaned, the sound muffled around Kyungsoo’s thick cock, feeling her saliva drip down her chin as he continued to work her mouth open. She risked another look up at him, trying to let him know she was close.

When the smaller risked a look down, and subsequently moaned, Amber finally gained some momentum back, enough to try and take more of him into her mouth with the push forward and grind her hips back against Chanyeol with the downswing. When she got both men to moan in a broken harmony, it pushed her over the edge.

Amber cried out around their cocks, tightening and reeling with pleasure as they continued to sate themselves in her body. She wasn’t aware of time any longer, but Kyungsoo followed her, his hands impossibly tight in her hair as he bucked into her mouth. She managed to drink down his release, eyes falling closed as Chanyeol continued.

Orgasm made her sleepy, but she swiveled her hips back, desperate to push Chanyeol over to join them. She crumpled to Kyungsoo’s thigh as he started to jackhammer into her body, groans escalating with every thrust.

“Come on,” Amber was breathless, barely able to plead with him after finally letting Kyungsoo slip from her mouth.

Kyungsoo stroked his fingers over her hair and cheek. “Come for us, Yeollie.”

With their encouragement, Chanyeol came loudest of all, rocking the bed with his aftershocks as he wore himself out in her. The flood of warmth made her body tremble, sensitive, and she nuzzled further into Kyungsoo’s thigh.

Compared to their earlier treatment, both sets of hands on her were gentle, arranging her in the bed so she’d be between them once they finally settled down. Chanyeol had already curled at her front, pressing soft kisses to her forehead.

“How can you still leave me so breathless?” Chanyeol sounded almost reverent.

The bed shifted as Kyungsoo slipped back up, wiping gently along her thighs, then moving up to clean some of the saliva that had descended down her chin.

Amber closed her eyes at the pampering, which she enjoyed almost more than the fucking. Almost. “Because you skip cardio day all the time, Mr. Arm Day.”

Kyungsoo snorted a laugh, then kissed near her collarbone. “Then how do you explain me?”

Trying for exasperated, but unfortunately coming across as affectionate, Amber groaned. “You don’t even go to the gym.”

Chanyeol chuckled, his warm breath against her nose and mouth. He could never get close enough, or so he claimed. “Next time I think I want to be in the middle.”

“I am too tired to even think of next time,” Kyungsoo counterd.

Amber agreed with him. Sleep was tugging at her, despite her urgings to stay awake just a few moments longer. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had their hands linked over her hip, holding her close. Nowhere else felt more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was certainly fun. I really loved playing around with this little group. Like many of my other Kinktober pieces, I very well may flesh it out some time. I had originally considered this being ChanSoo inviting Amber in for a one time thing, but seeing as tomorrow is also a threesome themed prompt with that concept in mind, I decided to make this one poly instead. I have several friends who really like poly and thought they'd enjoy seeing it represented more. Plus I had to give Amber the dream team. ChanSoo boyfriends? Yes, please.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
